Les 10 choses que Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre
by Yumi Take
Summary: Dix choses qui ont fait de Kakashi la personne qu'il est. Mais aussi dix choses qui l'ont brisé.


Les 10 choses que Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre

Rating : T (Kakashi et son passé, mentions d'auto-mutilation)

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto. Qui vient de tuer Kakashi pour de bon avec les derniers chapitres. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, vu que je les lis en ligne et que pas mal de monde ne lit que les volumes reliés. (Je vais quand même juste préciser que je ne parle pas au sens propre, des fois que.)

Note : Dieu que c'est déprimant. En même temps, à quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre avec un sujet pareil dans la tête, le matin en plus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris pour ce fandom. J'avais arrêté de lire Naruto après la résurrection de Haku… Mais j'ai été ramenée de force par Kakashi et Obito. Le jour où j'écrirai (où je penserai !) un Kakashi heureux, je serai malade. Et en train de délirer. Bref.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était une mère.

Il s'était parfois demandé si c'était comme un père, en plus doux. Mais Sakumo était déjà vraiment très doux, alors il ne voyait pas comment faire plus.

Et puis la douceur de son père avait disparu et il n'y avait plus pensé.

* * *

Kakashi n'a vraiment jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était une mère.

Il avait pensé que, peut-être, une mère ressemblait un peu à Kushina. Sévère, déterminée, mais vraiment très douce et chaleureuse, au fond.

Et puis cette chaleur avait disparu et il avait oublié.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Il s'efforçait de ne jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais parfois, dans des moments de faiblesse, il s'était demandé si cela ressemblait à la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps quand Obito était avec lui. Ou si c'était juste de l'agacement.

Et puis les rochers étaient tombés et il n'avait plus su du tout.

* * *

Kakashi n'a vraiment jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Il essayait de protéger Rin de son mieux. Pour tenir sa promesse, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui avait confié son cœur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aimer à la place d'Obito ?

Et puis Rin n'avait plus eu de cœur du tout et il n'avait rien pu faire.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre ce que cela faisait d'être père.

Il considérait l'équipe 7 comme sa famille. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour leur apporter tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, ou pas assez.

Et puis ils étaient tous partis et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était une nuit calme.

Il faisait des cauchemars quand il était enfant. Mais à chaque fois, Sakumo le réveillait et le rassurait de sa voix douce.

Et puis plus personne ne l'avait réveillé et ses nuits avaient fini par ressembler à ses jours.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre à parler aux autres.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible. Mais Minato ne jugeait jamais personne, alors il s'était dit qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à lui, un jour peut-être.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé seul et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se juger lui-même.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre à considérer son corps comme autre chose qu'un outil.

Il ne le voyait que comme une façon d'arriver à ses fins, un objet soumis aux tourments de son âme. Mais Gai insistait sur le fait qu'un corps en forme entrainait l'âme avec lui et que c'était cela, la fougue de la jeunesse.

Et puis il avait compris que personne ne remarquait jamais rien et il avait tracé d'autres lignes.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre ce que c'était de vivre en tant que Kakashi Hatake.

Il aurait pu. Quand Sakumo vivait encore, Kakashi était Kakashi. Et plus tard, Obito lui avait ouvert une porte.

Et puis son œil gauche s'était mis à pleurer et il n'avait jamais retrouvé le vrai Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi n'a jamais pu apprendre à être un enfant.

Il s'était retrouvé seul trop tôt. Et il avait du se débrouiller. Et tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aider avaient fini par disparaître, les uns après les autres.

Et puis, paradoxalement, il n'était jamais vraiment devenu adulte et il continuait de s'en vouloir pour tout ce qui arrivait.


End file.
